Of The Sky Episode 14 / Transcript
"As I see they got you this time too.” Break smiled. She was talking to Time who was reading something. “But still, it was quite interesting.” He answered. “And, if you can talk like this, why won’t you try your luck, my little princess?” Time asked Break, who reacted a bit shocked. But then her expressions changed. “Finally. Why did it take so long for you guys to ask me?” she smiled. She then smiled evil and said: “I will get them.” Then she left. OPENING “Hey does anyone know where Emerald is?” Topaz asked the round. Different than usual, they didn’t meet up at the Feather Bell this time. “No, but she said she had to do something.” Diamond answered. “Hm… interesting.” Ruby thought. “Anyways, thank you for letting us meet up here today, Diamond.” She then said smiling. Diamond shook her head. “Not a problem. This house if big enough for so many people, also we cannot risk, Robin finding out about us.” She said gently, while the last part was more serious. “I know… And showing up at the Feather Bell in formation would make her even more curious.” Ruby added. "...House..." Ruby repeated mumbling. “It’s a good thing that we don’t have to scare you from telling others about your secret ~kiiro.” Yellow said. The fairies were also there, like usual. Since the girls have become the Guardian Angels of the rainbow colors, they are either followed by the fairies or they carry them everywhere they are going. “Yellow’s right ~shiroi.” White said. “It can happen that some people are too excited of being a magical girl warrior. That’s why their partners scare them from telling others ~shiroi.” White stopped for a second. “I guess ~shiroi.” “So you don’t actually know for sure, huh.” Sapphire then said with an unimpressed expression. Meanwhile at the Feather Castle. The sun was shining and the weather was really nice. A perfect autumn weather! Break then appeared in front of the castle, but still hidden so no one would see her. She looked around, seeing some people enjoying themselves and a camera team. As she saw them, she started smiling. She showed an evil grin to the screen and said: “Let’s see how you like my show!” then she walked towards the camera team. Her walk was very confident if not arrogant. She stopped right in front of them and they noticed her. “Ah, miss could you please move to the side a bit?” the man behind the camera said. “Why don’t you move your camera?” Break answered with an annoyed voice. “No. Wait.” She added and hold out her hand to the man. “I will do that for you!” She started to smile evil again and created a Katahowa ball in her palm. “Woah!” The man jumped back, trying to get away from her, the camera and whatever is going to happen next. Then Break threw the ball at the camera and shouted: “Katahowa! Swallow this colorful world!” Then she crossed her arms in front of her chest and continued smiling while watching the scenario. Emerald, who was just passing the feather plazza, the place before the Feather Castle, watched everything but couldn’t transform, since there were too many people around. If she transformed there, everyone would have seen and this would have not taken a good end, at least for Emerald. “We need to get to the others fast.” Emerald mumbled, looking at her bag, where Green was probably watching everything, while being unseen. And right after she said it, Emerald started running. Luckily she is a fast runner. So she could run before the Katahowa spell turned the town into a black & white movie. However, the grey color started spreading slowly after Emerald left. A bit later, Emerald arrived at the Shirosora mansion, Diamond’s house. “They said, they would be here.” She said, exhausted, while looking at her phone. Probably re-reading the messages she got from the others. “Alright.” She whispered and ringed the doorbell. As usual, Kumiko, Diamond’s grandmother opened the door. “Ah Emerald-san. The others are waiting for you.” She said. Emerald tried to smile. “I know. Thank you.” She said and entered the house. “You know, you didn’t have to make such a big show out of it.” Back to the Feather Castle, where the whole plazza was already turned grey and Break watched everything with a smile. But then the slightly younger Low appeared behind her, making her smile disappear very fast. “What are you doing here? This is my show!” She shouted angrily. Due to her pride, she didn’t even dare to turn to him. “I’m surprised that you finally found the courage to leave the fortress.” Low answered, avoiding to answer her question. Both showed that they had no respect towards each other. More likely was it that they hated each other and that’s how the conversation continued. “How dare you?! You…” Break was about to explode. But she couldn’t finish her sentence. “I wonder, if you get mad that easily, what will you do when you fail?” Low continued making her angry. And it seemed like this was exactly what he wanted to do. “I! I don’t fail!” Break answered. “As a princess, I can’t fail. Princesses never fail!” she said as if she trying to show her beauty to the world. “And you should better leave now, kid!” She finally turned to him, seeing that he already disappeared by now. “Coward.” She then mumbled. Meanwhile at Shirosora’s mansion, Emerald opened the door to Diamond’s room. “Guys!” She called, alarming, but still calm enough so Diamond’s grandmother wouldn’t notice it. “We need to hurry!” she said. Everybody was a bit concerned now, being ready to stand up. “What’s wrong?” Ruby asked. “Feather plazza, Katahowa!” She was probably trying to tell them fast. So Emerald didn’t say a complete sentence. Instead she said three words. But those three words were enough already because everyone else stood up and then they walked down stairs. Diamond did fast tell her grandmother that the girls are going outside to enjoy the beautiful weather. As the girls left the mansion, the shallowing grey color already reached this part of the town. “The plazza is quiet far away from here…” Amber said. “This is bad.” She added. So far, not a single person was on the streets. No one. Not even little kids. So the girls decided to transform here, to avoid any more waste of time. So they shouted their transformation speeches: “Rainbow Paint Over!” for Ruby, Topaz and Amber. “Magical Paint Over!” for Emerald, Sapphire and Diamond. After transforming, the girls didn’t strike a pose as they usually do but started running to the plazza. With the places and buildings they passed, a few colors returned and even Break felt that. “Huh? I feel like it is starting!” She said, making herself ready for a fight. She was still angry from her little conversation before. Maybe this makes it a bit easier for the Guardian Angels? Some people get distracted easier when they are angry. “Welcome to your nightmare, Guardian Angels of the Sky.” Break greeted the Angels as they arrived the plaza. At the place, there were no colors left. Not even the presence of the rainbow powered angelic warriors changed this. There was a terrible feeling and it got worse by the second. “Who are you?” Crimson shouted as she saw Break. Different than the others, the girls never met Break before. “How rude of you!” Break answered trying to stay calm. “I’m called Break. The beautiful princess of catastrophe.” She introduced herself. The Angels just looked at her until Whitney said “Princess? You don’t look like a typical princess.” Some of the other girls started smiling while the other nodded. “How dare you?!” Now Break became angrier again and stopped being calm. “I will crush you…” She said, leading the Katahowa towards the Guardian Angels. “Don’t worry guys, it is only one Katahowa this time!” Crimson said winking. The others nodded. “What do you mean with only one?” Break shouted. “You my dear, will have to honor to fight me!” she said attacking some of the Cures. “It’s OK. Then some of us will fight you, while the others fight the Katahowa.” Azure said. “Fine.” Break agreed. But she should’ve rather not, since the Cures’ seemed to be very powerful. And even the Katahowa was easily defeated by Warm Explosion and a combination of the attacks Green Circle and Blue Wave. While the other girls did this, Whitney distracted Break. “No way!” She shouted, seeing her Katahowa being defeated. “You little, you will pay for that!” She shouted and created a big energy ball and aimed it at Whitney. It happened so fast that Whitney couldn’t hide or use her powers to dodge the attack nor the other girls could help her. However, before Break could shoot the energy ball at Whitney, she suddenly stopped moving. Surprisingly, Break was shocked by that herself. “Why can’t I finish my attack?” Shocked, the Angels looked at it for a bit but then Break was kicked beside by Azure. “Take this as a lesson!” She said. “Never Do it Again!” she shouted and these words made Break disappear. “Does any of you know what just happened?” Emerald asked, after de-transforming, while helping Diamond to stand up. “If I only knew that.” Diamond said. “It’s like someone pressed pause and made her stop by doing that.” Ruby said. “But who... and why would someone do that?” she added. “Or more importantly, how did the person do it?” Topaz said. “We’ll sure find that out soon.” Amber answered. Picking up another Rainbow Tear and showing it to the others. “Looks like the ‘Princess’ lost something here.” She said and smiled. While walking back to the mansion, Ruby said: “I think I know why they are called tears!” she cheered to her thought. “They fell from the sky like rain and they are rainbow colored! That’s why!” Ruby smiled. “Nice explanations, professor Ruby.” Sapphire smiled. Cut to the Feather Castle. The scene zoomed closer to the castle’s roof. There we were able to see a young person suffering from something. That person looked pretty powerless or even exhausted. “Why does it take so much power?” The person wondered, asking himself. It was clearly to hear that is was Loo’s voice. “Why did I do that?” He wondered. Category:Transcripts